


红醋栗之夏

by Rachel_Er



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 冲田总悟到万事屋的时候，夏天恶毒的日头还没完全升上来，阳光只斜斜地洒落在地板上。开门的万事屋老板一脸睡眼惺忪的样子，外套扣子还没扣好，巨大的白狗在他身后跟着。“日安，旦那，”总悟向银时问好，“今天就你一个人吗？”一次夏日的委托，一些隐秘的期待，和红醋栗口味的冰淇淋。
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	红醋栗之夏

冲田总悟到万事屋的时候，夏天恶毒的日头还没完全升上来，阳光只斜斜地洒落在地板上。开门的万事屋老板一脸睡眼惺忪的样子，外套扣子还没扣好，巨大的白狗在他身后跟着。  
“日安，旦那，”总悟向银时问好，“今天就你一个人吗？”  
“哦，是冲田君啊，”银时打了个哈欠，摆摆手招呼总悟进来。“就我一个人哦。小鬼们去排《爸爸横突上挑连千击成为魔神柱你喜欢吗》场贩限定了。真是的，干活的时候怎么不起这么早啊……”  
总悟跟在后面听着银时抱怨不断，最终忍住了询问《爸爸横突上挑连千击成为魔神柱你喜欢吗》是什么东西的冲动，因为感觉复述这一段话人的智商会降低的样子。  
银时看样子是还在吃早饭，桌子上摆着才吃了一点的鱼和米饭，还有几样小菜。他在矮桌旁坐下，拿起筷子又准备继续吃，末了像想起来什么似的抬起眼睛对总悟说：“要一起吃吗？”  
盘子里的鱼上头覆盖着一层像糖浆一样的东西，看起有点可怕。死去的鱼瞪着眼睛，一副很不甘心的样子。  
“这……不必了，我有吃早饭。”总悟看着银时又往鱼上挤了一些枫糖浆，觉得自己拒绝得很明智。  
“啊，那我就不客气了。”银时吃了一会儿，头也不抬地问总悟说：“今天休假？”  
“是的哦，今天休假，所以有空过来。是有事想拜托您。”  
“哎呀，那敢情好。最近生意不大行，房租又快续不上了。”万事屋老板笑逐颜开，眼神不再那么没精打采。他抬起眼睛看了一眼总悟，接着微微皱起眉头，笑容敛了。“冲田君，你受伤了？”  
啊，这个。总悟今天没穿制服，只着一件夏季的浴衣，开得较深的领口没掩住里头的绷带；他倒也没费心掩盖就是了。  
“是这么回事，不然哪里来的休假，”总悟不动声色地说，“不过比起这个——”  
“能伤到你的人，得是什么来头？”银时打断了他，用筷子轻轻敲了敲盘子，这会儿神色没那么懒散了，“能让你吃亏，实在是少见又少见。”  
总悟别过脸去，皱起眉头啧了一声，并不很想谈论这件事。“倒不是什么顶厉害的货色，人多罢了。哼，算是我自己不小心着了道——外国间谍和韦伯利转轮手枪，好啊，我记住了……”  
“你受了枪伤，不好好养伤跑我这儿来溜达？”银时把筷子放下，眼睛半眯起来，“冲田君，脑子没伤到吧。”  
“用枫糖浆配鱼吃的人没资格说我。以及我已经好了，托您的福。”  
“已经好了”当然不是实话，但总悟不想再纠缠于此，便轻描淡写地一句带过去。好在银时也没再多问他伤势，只是继续一边吃鱼，一边问道：“那么，外国间谍抓到了吗？”  
“大部分被我杀了。活捉了两个回去审；还有几个人，被他跑了，哼。”  
银时吃得差不多了，筷子一放便很没坐相地歪在矮桌旁，暗红的眼睛又变得无精打采。“那么，你今天来找我是与这事有关吗？”  
“关系不大，刚刚只是礼节性寒暄罢了。”总悟一面说，一面把佩刀放上桌子，“旦那，我所来是为我这把刀。硬要说有什么关系的话——因为那场战斗，这家伙好像彻底坏得不能用了。”  
放在桌上的，自然是总悟一度引以为傲的爱刀菊一文字RX-78。虽说添加了一些在银时看来莫名其妙的功能，但能常伴真选组一番队队长冲田总悟身边，想来也是一振不可多得的实战利刃。银时把刀接过来端详了片刻；暗红色刀鞘上的龙凤莳绘已经磨损严重了，刀镡更是碎了一小块。他把刀拔出来，方才没精打采的眼睛顿时睁大了些。菊一文字RX-78的刀身已经残损得全无昔日风采，切先折断了一截，刀刃上遍布深浅不一的缺口，侧面还留下些弹坑的痕迹。银时背过身去，将刀对着光端详了一会儿，末了开口道：“恐怕是很难修复了。切先尚且不提；很多伤损已经到了地和刃文，据我所知像这样的伤要想修好，基本等同于回炉重造。”  
说完他转过来又面对着总悟，暗红的眼睛瞧不出什么情绪。“冲田君，”他把刀归入鞘中，再度开口时语气近乎叹息，“过刚易折。像这样不留后路地使用，任什么宝刀都有损坏到不可修复的一天。”  
银时说的是刀，眼睛却一直瞧着刀的主人。总悟当然知道他话里的意思，但仍旧照例用不动声色的语气说：“我平时已经很爱惜它了哦。但是在战斗中，没有办法。”  
银时又瞧了总悟一会儿，最终没有说话。如许满目疮痍的伤损是在怎样残酷惨烈的战斗中留下的，他心里多少有数。那样的境地他并不陌生；有时候，人并没有那么多进退的余地。  
“不过，这时候应该去的地方不是煅冶或者刀剑商店吗？拿着这么一把破破烂烂的刀来我这里，即使是万事屋阿银也没有办法哦。”  
“不是要请您帮我修刀，”总悟把刀收回去，“到了这个地步，怎么想也只能换一把了。旦那，关于刀剑的实用性您应该了解颇多吧。我想请您帮忙参谋，挑一把新刀。”  
“哈？”银时挑起一边眉毛，翻了个白眼，“我嘛……懂是懂得一点，不过你也知道，我很久没使过真刀真剑了。现在流行什么款式，我可是一点都不清楚哦。”  
“潮流什么的不重要。在战场上，能斩杀敌人的才是好刀，这一点几百年来也没变过。”总悟站起来，将装有酬劳的信封放在桌上，“……不过要是能搭载无线HIFI与HDR影音娱乐功能那自然最好啦。”  
“结果不还是要赶潮流嘛！”  
  
  
当二人来到看起来是全江户最昂贵的一家刀剑商店门口时，银时欲言又止了半晌，最终压低声音说道：“你没说过要买这么贵的啊！阿银看起来像是对这么贵的店很有研究的人吗！”  
总悟哼了一声，眼里浮现出凉悠悠的笑意，“贵还是便宜倒在其次，但拨下来的总预算是一样的。只要我把预算全都花光，土方先生就一分钱都没得用了，嘿嘿……”  
“不光是土方，你们真选组其他所有人都没得用了吧！这是什么管杀不管埋的花钱方法啊！”  
总悟没理会他，只是自顾自地进了店；银时低声嘟囔了几句，也跟着进去了。  
店主是一位戴着眼镜，上了年纪的老人，看衣饰是个讲究雅致的人。见到有客人进来，店主起身相迎：“欢迎，二位大人。刀工闻名的古刀，时下流行的名刀，本店都有全江户最好的。大人想要什么样的刀？”  
银时打量了一番店内典雅名贵的陈设，在这样古朴雅正的氛围下，很难想象出售的是善于杀伐的刀剑。他看了一眼身边的总悟，说：“是这位小哥要换一把新刀。他剑术很高，一般的刀剑恐怕衬不上他。”  
“哦，那二位来鄙店算是来对了。鄙店出售的刀剑，每一振都有其非同寻常的特色，想来总能寻着合适的。”  
总悟已经自顾自地在店内转悠起来，随意看了一阵便从架上取了一把刀，握在手里端详。店主跟过去，笑意盈盈地评价道：“小哥好眼光。这一把是秀国的刀工，也是会津藩的御用刀。长二尺三寸，大切先，可谓难得的名品。”  
“很漂亮呢，”总悟在手上试了几下，然后递给银时，“旦那，你觉得呢。”  
“漂亮是很漂亮，”银时拿着刀端详了一阵，“不过感觉并不适合你。”  
“哦？”总悟挑起一边眉毛，“我不适合用漂亮的刀吗？”  
“倒不是这个意思，”银时说，“秀国的作品，自然也称不上是华而不实。只是这样的御用刀，从开刃的那一刻起恐怕就没上过战场，或许到现在也没见过血。这么多年过去，就算当初再锋芒毕露，现在也不可能再留存什么杀气了吧。”  
“嗯，”总悟点点头，又执起旁边的另一把刀说，“那这个呢？”  
他现在拿的这一把式样没有那么华丽，刀身较宽，反的弧度很小，是江户流行的新刀款式。  
店主接话道：“这是长船派的新款作品，最近很吃香呢。”  
“长船派啊。”银时手扶下巴，若有所思地说。  
“倒不是说长船派有什么不好，”总悟说，“不过总觉得用长船刀的人以傻瓜居多呢。”  
“说得没错。”银时赞同地点点头。虽说两个人想到的“使用长船刀的傻瓜”不是同一个人，不过这不更加印证了“长船傻瓜说”吗。  
两人又转了一阵，直到银时在一柄刀前停留。他拿起那柄刀掂了掂，然后示意总悟过来看。  
“还可以哦。”银时评价道，然后把刀递给总悟。  
镐造，先反，中切先，刀身呈现出清澈明丽的光泽，刀拵则是华美的金色。也是相当漂亮的一把刀。  
“这是虎彻，非常鲜明的特色哦，”店主赞同地点点头，“而且不同于市面上横行的赝品虎彻，鄙店这一把是绝对的真品。”  
“我记得你们猩猩局长用的就是虎彻吧，”银时对总悟说，“看来眼光还不错嘛，竟然和阿银挑上了同款。”  
“旦那，悄悄告诉你，近藤老大的虎彻十有八九就是山寨的，虽然他自己坚定地认为自己的是真的。”总悟凑上去，神神秘秘地对银时说。  
没想到银时不以为意地摆摆手，“真的还是山寨的怎样都无所谓啦。只要好用，那就是好刀。不过，你怎么知道猩猩那把是山寨的呢？”  
“你想啊，”总悟一本正经地说，“近藤老大那把虎彻，刀柄可以抽出来一个粘毛滚筒。这也太莫名其妙了吧，长曾祢兴里会打造这么奇怪又没用的东西吗？”  
“原来这就是你的根据啊！那你的124小时不间断播放mp3菊一文字更加是山寨的吧，则宗难道就会打造这么莫名其妙的东西吗！”  
“老板，那你这把虎彻可以抽出来粘毛滚筒吗？这个功能我一定需要。”总悟没理会银时，手里拿着刀对店主说。  
“啊？”店主有些摸不着头脑，“一定要的话，也可以专门定制……”  
“那我不要了。”总悟冷酷地把虎彻放回刀架。  
“钓鱼很开心吧！”银时大叫道。  
二人又在店里挑挑拣拣了一阵，却始终没挑中十分合适的。正当总悟觉得今天大概要一无所获时，忽然听见银时在另一边叫他。  
“冲田君，”银时嘴角勾着一个玩味的笑容，“来看看这个？”  
总悟依言跟过来，正看见银时反手握着一把乍一看有些古怪的刀。极薄的反，浅浅的弧度，纤细的刃形，光凭眼看几乎有股柔弱之感。他把刀从银时手上接过来试着挥了几下，然后皱着眉头笑着说：“旦那，不太趁手啊。”  
“以你的剑法，要驯服一把‘不太趁手’的刀，也不是什么难事吧。”银时挑起一边眉毛，饶有兴致地看着他，“虽然大概不太好用，但这把刀相当凌厉，不知为何感觉与你很合衬。”  
总悟点点头，转过头去问店主：“这一把是什么来头？”  
“哦呀，这个，”店主对于他们挑中了这一把似乎有些意外，“这是纪州石堂派大和守安定的作品，长二尺五寸，小切先，锋利至极，锐不可当。然而，试过这把刀的客人几乎都觉得它不趁手，可以说是一把很难驾驭的好刀。”  
“哦？”总悟一听更加来了兴趣，“老板，劳驾您，我想试试。”  
店主闻言给他带来几个叠在一起的米袋，总悟把刀握在手里感受了一阵，然后以闪电般的速度一斩而下。叠在一起的七个米袋被尽数划开，哗啦一声米粒倾泻了一地。  
“确实是锋芒毕露，”总悟点点头，语气平静地说，“如果是土方尸体的话，能斩断的应该更多吧。”  
“若无其事地说出了很了不得的话啊！”  
“旦那，您倒是挺会挑，”总悟转过来，笑意盈盈地对银时说，“要说难用，也没那么难用。您说得对，天下恐怕没有我驯服不了的剑。”  
“不过呢，”银时把总悟手里的刀接过来，转而面向店主：“这把‘大和守安定’，想来是合取刀吧。”  
“大人好眼力。”店主承认道。  
银时叹了口气，声音低了些。“难怪这么凌厉。如此锋芒尽显的刀，可也是比一般的刀更加脆弱易折的，”说这话的时候，银时看着总悟的眼睛，“宁折不弯，一往无前。若不好好爱惜，恐怕会有粉身碎骨的一天。”  
“一往无前，那便够了。”总悟把刀从银时手上接过来。“老板，这把‘大和守安定’多少钱？”  
店主笑逐颜开道：“毕竟不是那么趁手的刀，能与冲田先生这样的主人意气相投，也实属缘分一桩。给您打个折，两百万日元，您带走吧。”  
“两百万——”银时差点魂飞魄散，别的什么都没听到。  
“好的，我要了。”总悟拿出信用卡准备刷卡，接着想起来什么似的问道：“等一下，您知道我是谁？”  
店主双手接过总悟手上的卡片，笑着说：“江户城内能有这等身手的少年剑客，除了真选组的冲田先生不作第二人想。”  
“恶名远扬啊，冲田君。”银时评论道。  
“怎么看都是美名远扬吧，旦那。谢谢老板，不敢当。”总悟毕竟少年人心性，听到旁人的夸奖还是挺受用的。他笑盈盈地接过刀，抬起眼睛看着银时：“旦那，谢谢你呐。如果不是你，我大概挑不到这么满意的一把刀。”  
“不了吧，我觉得两百万在手，怎么样都能挑到合适的刀的。”看起来银时被两百万打击到的灵魂还没有拼凑回来。  
“两百万差不多也到极限了呢。还剩下五千日元，请土方先生吃顿好的然后就用这把新刀送他上路吧。”  
“虽然你说的话很可怕，不过不知为何我也没什么意见。”  
  
  
二人从商店街出来，沿着河边往前走。这时的日头越升越高了，耀目的阳光照得总悟有些晕晕沉沉。银时在他身边与他有一搭没一搭地聊着没什么营养的天，但不知为何那些话语变得愈来愈远。他到底还是伤没好全，一上午兴致勃勃看起来无甚异状，到了暑气蒸腾的中午却还是有些难支。银时在他前面走，太阳底下什么都像是要融化了似的，他白发的蓬乱脑袋这会儿看着跟公园里卖的棉花糖没什么两样，那白色的身影在阳光下显得格外耀眼。如果能在他身边倚靠一会儿——  
总悟摇摇头，把趁虚而入的奇怪念头摒出去。他一定是被太阳晒昏了才生出这些乱七八糟的绮念。  
“——冲田君？冲田君？”  
过了几秒钟，或是几分钟，总悟突然发现银时已不知什么时候转了过来面对他，一双暗红眼睛离得很近，眉心拧了起来。  
“嗯。怎么了？”总悟敛了敛心神，勉力开口道。  
“你不舒服？”银时低声问他。  
总悟别过脸去，作出若无其事的语气：“天太热了……”  
“嗯，是啊，天太热了。”银时叹了口气，突然握住总悟的手腕。  
总悟还没来得及反应，已经被银时拉着，在公园里树荫下的长椅上坐下。总悟这才发觉自己一直在轻轻地喘，耳畔只听得到自己心脏在怦怦直跳，一半是因为伤势，一半因为别的。啧，狼狈的样子到底还是被他瞧了去。  
他的手腕仍被银时握着，没有放开也没使力，总悟反应了好一会儿才昏昏沉沉地想到，他应该是在探查自己的脉搏。他想着，应该把手抽回来，但不知怎的终于还是没这么做。  
“我没关系，”他撒谎道，“咱们走吧。”  
“你啊……”他听见身边的银时低低地说，轻得好像幻觉，“要不要吃冰淇淋？”  
“……啊？”总悟有些错愕。  
“不就那个，天太热了嘛，”银时侧过头来瞧着他，眼里又是那副漫不经心的神情，“所以要吃冰淇淋，就在这里吃。嗯，是我想吃哦，问一下你要不要一起。”  
总悟不禁失笑，银时是这样温柔的一个人啊。“可以啊。我要香草杏仁口味，有劳。”  
“那好，我去去就回。冲田君，你在这里等一下。”银时懒洋洋地站起来，朝公园里的冰淇淋店走去。总悟看着他的背影，忽然对他——和冰淇淋渴望得要命。  


银时离开的时间比预料中长，总悟等着等着觉得自己开始犯困，周遭的声音又变得远了，那些吵嚷的孩童和喧嚣的蝉鸣像是属于另一个世界。直到一个冰冰凉凉的纸杯被塞进手里的时候，他才回过神来，银时已经回来了。  
“真是麻烦啊，竟然还要排队……”银时一面抱怨一边在总悟身边坐下，拿着勺子开始挖纸杯里的冰淇淋球，“是意大利冰淇淋哦。虽然很贵但很好吃，今天就算阿银请你了……”  
总悟低头看了一眼自己的纸杯；雪白的香草杏仁冰淇淋球旁边还多了一个珊瑚红的雪酪，上头撒了开心果片和布朗尼碎。  
“这个是什么？”总悟挖了一勺珊瑚红的雪酪，抬起头来问银时。  
“这个啊，”银时看了一眼他的杯子，漫不经心地说，“是季节限定的新口味，红醋栗。夏天好像是出产浆果的季节呢。”  
“谢谢啊，还请我多吃了一个。”总悟笑了一声，拿勺子挖着冰淇淋慢慢吃起来。香草杏仁自然是一如既往的甜蜜香浓，但红醋栗竟意外的颇有一番奇妙的风味。酸甜的、清新的，隐约的芬芳像是来自苍翠的原野。是夏日的好味道。  
“水果味的雪酪和奶油冰淇淋搭配起来比较不容易腻，”银时指点道，“很好吃吧？”  
“嗯，”总悟闭上眼睛，身体的疼痛似乎减弱了一些，现在变得可以忍受了，“很好吃。”  
银时毛蓬蓬的白色脑袋离得很近，他身体散发的热度触手可及，和外头那个模模糊糊、浑浑噩噩的世界截然不同。总悟昏昏沉沉地想着，他是真的，好像可以倚靠；如果能把变得很重的头靠在他肩膀上，一定能轻松许多。  
回过神来的时候他已经这么做了；那些多余的重量真的一瞬间离他远去，一并平息下去的还有难以忍受的疲惫，他觉得自己像是被抽走了骨头。他隐隐约约听见银时低低的一声叹息，接着是近在耳边的轻轻的声音：“想睡午觉的话，那就睡一会儿吧。”  
总悟昏昏沉沉地眼皮子打架，但又很莫名地不甘心将这时光睡过去。他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后对银时说：“可以让我尝尝你的吗？”  
“我的啊，是大人的口味，”银时把纸杯递到他面前，馥郁的巧克力香气里隐隐夹杂着威士忌的味道，“冲田君，你多少岁？成年了吗？”  
“我十八岁了。”总悟低低地应着，挖了一勺银时杯子里的冰淇淋。又甜，又苦，一点点醉人。  
“十八岁啊，”银时的声音里含着笑意，“还不是烦死人的年纪。现在十八岁的尼特族都蹲在家里只知道抢最新发售的NS游戏机，焦虑的老妈急得头发一掉一把，很麻烦啊。”  
总悟不知怎的也笑起来，笑意闷进银时肩膀里。  
“我没那么好的命呢。”末了他说。  
十八岁的尼特族上网购买NS游戏机，十八岁的冲田总悟在煅冶行购买杀人武器；当然，也没有哪个焦虑的老妈为他操碎心。  
“你也就比十八岁的尼特族稍微成熟那么一点吧，”银时轻轻地说，“想任性的话，还是可以稍微任性一下的。”  
“我现在就要任性哦，”总悟笑道，“旦那，我问你，你十八岁的时候在做什么？”  
“那种事谁记得啊，”银时轻描淡写地说，“应该在和别的十八岁小屁孩抢JUMP看吧。”  
“那不是比十八岁的尼特族还幼稚吗。”总悟这么说着，闭上眼睛看见的却是另外一幅光景。银时十八岁的时候，大抵已在攘夷战场上见过比地狱更惨烈的死生。他们谁都没那么好的命。  
“行啦十八岁十八岁的，是在提醒阿银永远回不去那个花季年龄了吗，真是的。”银时揉了一把总悟柔软的头发，“要珍惜时光啊，冲田君。”  
大多数时光最好忘记，只有少部分时光值得珍惜。总悟眯着眼睛看着从行道树枝叶的缝隙间漏下的太阳，不着边际地希望这个瞬间能无限延长。如果能一直倚靠着银时的肩膀，如果能一直回味香草杏仁与红醋栗冰淇淋，如果有无尽的夏天。他这么想着，不知怎的渐渐睡了过去。时光照旧不紧不慢地往前走着，永远也不等谁；运气好的话，就给他留下一个值得回味的好梦。  
  
  
睡得太久，就会有日月颠倒的感觉——总悟终于醒来的时候，想着这话说得果然不错。他花了好一会儿才想起来身在何地、今夕何夕，眨了眨眼睛发现河边悬着一轮落日，橙红的晖光斜斜地照在水面上。他支着身体想坐起来，发现自己应当是枕在某人的大腿上；有人用手轻轻梳着他的头发。  
“哎呀，冲田君，”银时从漫画书里抬起眼睛，懒懒散散地看着他，“偷懒偷得有点久哦。”  
“抱歉，不知道怎么就……”总悟摇摇晃晃地坐起来，试图把散架的身体和脑子再度组合起来。  
“夏天嘛，”银时悠闲地打量着河边来来去去的行人，“是容易犯困。”  
“旦那，谢谢你的肩膀让我靠，”总悟伸了个懒腰，接着想起来什么似的说：“我怎么睡到你膝盖上去了？”  
“你自己睡着睡着就滑下去了嘛，”银时有些好笑地说，“真是的，什么响动都不醒，一点警戒心都没有吗。”  
当然不是没有警戒心，总悟想着。工作的时候，长时间处于高度戒备的状态当然是家常便饭，即使在休息日，他也习惯于多一个心眼——毕竟想杀他的人可不一定今天也休息。但如果只是今天，如果是在银时身边……他不知怎的有种奇怪的安全感。为什么会这样？那个人从早到晚都没精打采的，随时随地准备偷懒，好像只有漫画书和甜食能让他提起兴趣，怎么看比自己靠不住多了吧。为什么会那么想依靠着他？  
“冲田君，”银时忽然转过来面对着他，“你……有没有好一点？”  
“能有什么好不好的。”总悟低着头，打量自己新买的刀。  
银时叹了口气，眼睛漫无目的地瞧着前方的河面。  
“逞强也要有个限度哦。”他的语气照例那么漫不经心的，“冲田君，虽然你显然不想让我过问你伤势，但那个摇摇欲坠的样子让阿银想配合你都难。真是的，约会都没个约会的样子……”  
“等一下，”总悟坐直了身子，“约会？”  
“哈？”银时故作夸张地摆出一副震惊的神情，“逛街、吃冰淇淋、膝枕，怎么看都是约会的标配吧。冲田君，你不会把阿银当成三陪了吧？虽然你的确付了我钱，但你……你竟然真的把人家当成那么随便的人。啊，这个年代，只要收了钱就一定动机不纯，这样的成见到底什么时候才能消失。生活所迫是一方面，阿银明明也想得到幸福，人生为什么对我这样身世浮沉的人如此残酷呢……”  
“那个，旦那，虽然不知道为什么你突然自顾自地演起了晨间剧，”总悟看了一眼正独白得起劲的银时，又低下头继续说，“约会，你是认真的吗？”  
“嗯，”银时笑着看着他，眼里不再是那吊儿郎当的神色了，“认真的哦。”  
总悟笑了一声，握着手里的大和守安定打量了一番：“出来买把刀，竟然还有意外收获。”  
“那么，”银时站起来，对他递出一只手，“今天算是顶不错的一天？”  
“嗯，”总悟由着他把自己拉起来，“我很开心。”  
  
  
他们沿着河边的路往回走，太阳渐渐落下去，直到最后一点余晖也在天边消弭不见。夜晚的江户并不比白天安静，灯火通明的夜之城与白天相比是另一番完全不同的光景。总悟和银时走过人声鼎沸的歌舞伎町，万事屋的招牌隐隐约约地就在不远处了。银时忽然转过身来，指了指前方的招牌：“等下，要上去坐坐吗？”  
“上去坐坐？”总悟挑起一边眉毛，“是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“哪个意思？”银时揣着明白装糊涂。  
“就那个啊，约会的标配，”总悟竖起一根手指，“约会的一天总是以‘要上去坐坐吗？’结束的。如果回答‘今天很累了，就这样晚安吧’那结局就是各回各家，这两个人也大概率完蛋了。如果回答‘那就上去坐坐吧’，那就可以开始了，蜡烛啊皮鞭啊绳子啊什么的都可以上了。”  
“虽然你说的大体上没什么问题，但仔细想想不太对啊！”银时扶额，“为什么不是完蛋就是皮鞭啊，没有中间一点的选项吗！”  
“也就是说就是我说的这个意思啰。”  
“……真是的，现在的小孩怎么回事啊，懂的一套一套的，”银时笑了一下，面容在路灯下显得很柔和，“本来我寻思着你想也可以，不想也可以，要是真的不懂那就算了。”  
“哦。”总悟低下头没去看他，“那就上去坐坐吧。”  
“可以啊，”银时慢慢悠悠地往前面晃，“就是那个意思了哦。”  
总悟走在他前面，没法控制地就开始心跳加速。他没回头，手里握着今天新买的刀，一字一顿地说：“我虽然是抖S，但却是玻璃做的剑。如果不好好爱惜，转眼就会折断了。”  
“嗯，”银时轻轻揽着他的肩膀，放低了声音说，“会爱惜的。”  
  
  
银时一把门关上，总悟就猫儿似的蹭过来，从背后抱住他。银时轻轻叹了口气，握住总悟抱着他的手，“这么粘人啊，小孩子似的。”  
“我不是小孩子了。”总悟抬起头反驳道。  
“是，是，你说了算。”银时笑道。  
他转过身来，低头亲吻总悟的嘴唇，照例是那副不紧不慢、好整以暇的样子。总悟抱住他的肩膀，听见自己越来越快的心跳，心里想着靠近些，再靠近些。银时身上的热度叫他留恋得发疯。  
那种飘飘然的晕眩感又出现了，周遭的一切都开始缓缓地打转。他不受控制地朝银时身上倒去，直到发觉自己大腿被一双手托住，身体被整个抱起来。  
“可以吗，这样，”总悟昏昏沉沉地叹了口气，把脸埋进银时乱蓬蓬的头发里，“不会把我当小孩了吧，旦那。”  
“没这回事，”银时低低地应道，“是我想抱你。”  
总悟嗯了一声，伸手抱住银时的颈子。他觉得自己几乎是在撒娇了，说什么都应该为此感到难为情的，但不知怎的还是不想放开。就这一次，就今天——不会有别人看到，只有银时。那样的话，应该没关系吧。银时不会因为这种小事就对他有什么看法。  
他好像渐渐感觉不到时间的快慢——银时抱他进房间的时候像是只过去了一秒，又好像一年。但再久一点、再久一点、直到夏天结束也没关系，他这么想着，又伸手去够面前那人。银时仿佛知道他在想什么似的握住他的手，安抚似的吻他的脸颊。总悟伸臂紧紧抱住他。  
银时把他放倒在地上，一颗一颗解开他浴衣的扣子。外头的霓虹灯光照进来，映得银时深红的眼睛像延烧的火。然而他的神情转瞬变了——他的手指逡巡过总悟身上的绷带和没遮掩住的青紫，轻柔得好像一声叹息。  
“冲田君，”银时垂下眼睛，延烧的火隐去了，此刻倒更像是退潮的海，“你痛不痛？”  
总悟侧过脸去，感觉到自己眼眶开始烧。“没事，”他半晌后开口道，使自己声音尽量别发抖，“没什么事。”  
银时闭上眼睛，那一刻像是沉痛地回忆起某件事。末了他睁开眼，从背后将总悟抱住。“痛的话，可以跟我说。”他的声音低低地闷在总悟耳边。  
他想到了什么？这个男人还有多少自己不知道的秘密呢？总悟在那一刻忽然责难起命运来，如果能更早地与银时相遇，如果能知道他的过去，是不是就能明白他为什么会流露出那样的神情。他一面这样想着，一面有些泄气地微微侧过脸避开银时的吻。  
银时叹了口气，轻轻握住他的手，那双结着剑茧的手又挠得他心里发痒。总悟耳边只有自己的心脏在鼓噪，身体没法控制地在渴求着什么，不知不觉地开始喘起来。银时的膝盖顶进他两腿之间，他下意识地把两腿打开，并反手把银时的手指绞住。  
“旦那，”他的声音几乎被淹没在喘息里，“我……好想……”  
“嗯，”银时的手开始向下探，“交给我吧。”  
那灵巧修长的手指沾了湿滑冰凉的液体，顺着总悟的尾椎往下滑进去，引得总悟开始浑身发抖。那陌生的触感令他忐忑，令他兴奋，但最多的是渴求。银时的手指在那入口处轻轻划了一圈，总悟没法控制地低声叫起来，身体抖得更加厉害，气息乱作一团。银时马上抱紧他，安抚似的吻他的颈子。  
“别怕，”银时一面吻他一面轻轻地说，“没事的。”  
“我……没怕，”总悟希望自己听上去能有一些说服力，“旦那，啊——”  
他的话语在一半戛然而止，然后便忘了自己要说什么。银时的手指探了进去，像比他更了解自己似的第一回便顶到了那个隐秘的地方，制造了一次闪电。周遭的世界又开始远去了，总悟眩晕得更加厉害，几乎是完全软倒在银时怀里。手指加到两根，三根，那隐秘的狂喜让总悟相信自己确实是渴望着被打开，被填满。银时的呼吸也愈发沉重起来，但仍然耐着性子给他扩张着，期间在他肩膀、颈子或脸颊处落下几个吻。  
“旦那，”总悟被他弄得心痒难耐，“拜托——我要你……”  
但银时只是又加了一根手指进去，并将他整个箍在怀里。“忍耐一下，”他说，“不然会痛，等会儿你更受罪。”  
总悟不再言语了，身上也没什么力气，只是由着银时摆弄。他不着边际地想着，或许这样也不错，如果全部都交给他，如果就这样任凭自己失控。他捉紧银时的手，像船依赖着仅有的那一只锚才不至于被风浪打翻。银时终于把手指抽出来，一只手将他的腿抬起来，那小小的入口便毫无防备地露了出来。总悟在银时怀里轻轻地喘着，身体全无抵抗地为他打开。  
银时终于进来的时候，总悟觉得自己是在夜里看到了白昼。他眼前一瞬间很亮，那被填满的感觉使他的心也一齐鼓胀起来。有一点痛，但没关系，那是好的那一种痛，且在提醒着他这是真的，银时真的在和他做爱。他侧过脸去与银时接吻，感觉到银时开始在他体内撞，他的眼前一阵一阵地出现白热。  
后穴的快感一浪高过一浪地袭来，一齐燎烧的还有射精的欲望。总悟伸手想去碰自己勃起的阴茎，但手被银时箍住了。如果真的挣扎，他知道银时会将他放开，但他并不想那么做。交给他吧，他昏昏沉沉地想着，如果是银时的话，就没关系。  
银时到底是没忍心再折磨他，转而伸手抚弄总悟的阴茎。总悟没法控制地在他怀里叫起来，身体下意识地拧着，甜蜜又痛苦的快感让他落叶似的发着抖。他不知道自己的心脏还能跳得这么快，像是要迸裂开，流出鲜红的血。那巅峰就要来了；他看到烧灼的火，看到湖泊上的风暴，看到白热的太阳，最后看到的是一双深红的眼睛。  
他觉得自己应该是失去意识了一会儿，突然袭来的静谧像是沉在湖底。但接着模模糊糊地他听见有人叫他的名字，一双结着剑茧的手拉住他朝上浮，越是往上周遭越亮，直到打破水面像打破一面玻璃。  
“冲田君。冲田总悟……”  
是银时的声音啊。那双手也是银时的手。总悟觉得散碎的意识算是回来了大半，但他竟还想再这么沉溺一会儿。他没睁开眼睛，只是轻轻地应了一声，“旦那。”  
“是我。”银时将他抱着，柔软的卷发蹭得他有些痒。  
总悟没有说话，伏在银时怀里歇了好一阵，终于恋恋不舍地把眼睛睁开。夏夜的凉风从窗口窜进来，使他稍稍清醒了一些。他突然发现银时没射在他里面；应当是在抵达高潮之前退出来了。  
“其实可以的，内射。”总悟低头闷声说。  
“那个啊，我怕你介意，”银时转过来瞧着他，神情很放松，“下回再说吧。”  
下回，总悟心里咂摸着那两个字，心里不受控制地雀跃起来。他支撑着身体坐起来，身体还有些摇摇晃晃，但并不疼痛也不压抑。  
“谢谢，旦那，你对我……”总悟把衣服披上，侧过脸去低声说，“很体贴。”  
银时倾身过来又吻了他一次。“那不是当然的吗，”他语气轻快地说，“你当阿银是什么，虐待狂吗？”  
总悟笑着说了句“明明就是虐待狂的人设嘛”，接着看了一眼墙上的挂钟，有些懊丧地说，“再不回去我就该切腹了。”  
“不是休假吗，休假还这么多规矩？”银时又恢复了平常那副懒懒散散的腔调。  
“休假已经结束了，”总悟叹了口气，“就算不给土方先生面子，也得给局中法度一点面子。”  
“等一下，”银时站起来，伸手去拿自己的衣服，“我送你回去。”  
“不用了，”总悟把衣服穿好，在穿衣镜前理了理自己的头发，“旦那，你不用担心我。就那几个脱逃的人，还奈何不了我。我要是能栽在同一批人手上两次，哪里还活得到现在。”  
“就不能是我想多跟你待一会儿吗，冲田君？”银时作出一副委屈的语气。  
“啊，”总悟低下头，心里暗暗地很高兴，“那……可以倒是可以。”  
  
  
两个人沿着夜晚的街道往前走，离开歌舞伎町之后，道路倒是愈来愈寂静。夏天的夜晚暑气渐消，凉风有一阵没一阵地吹过来，并捎过来些栀子的香味。总悟有一搭没一搭地和银时聊着天，直到快到真选组屯所那条街，也没有流窜的外国间谍突然袭击。这样的夜晚倒算是云淡风轻。  
“冲田君，”银时忽然转过来，“送你一样东西。”  
总悟有些讶异地抬起头，发现银时手上拎着一串剑穗，一粒一粒的红珊瑚串在一起，在路灯的光线下显得玲珑剔透。总悟从他手上把剑穗接过来，红珊瑚的颗粒轻轻撞在一起，声音玱玱琅琅，很是悦耳。  
“像不像红醋栗？很有夏天的感觉吧，”银时笑着说，“可以挂在你新买的刀上。”  
“挺漂亮的，”总悟打量着那枚剑穗，“配大和守安定倒是不错。谢谢你，旦那。”  
“啊，这倒没什么大不了，”银时摆摆手，“是之前一个委托的报酬，据说还在福冈的神社开过光呢，可以守护平安什么的。”  
“神社？平安？”总悟不禁失笑，“旦那，你自己都不信这些吧？”  
“话是这么说……不过这种东西，与其说是‘相信’什么，不如说是‘希望’什么吧，”银时若有所思地说，“你想，比如说我的一个朋友明天要赌小钢珠，今天去一个很灵的神社拜神，求了个发财御守……”  
“你这个朋友就是你自己吧，旦那。”  
“倒不是说他就相信自己会发财了，但怎么说都是希望自己发财吧，”银时自顾自地说了下去，这会儿看着总悟的眼睛，“守护平安的剑穗，不也是这个理吗。”  
“啊，”总悟把红醋栗一样的剑穗握在手心，轻轻低下头，“那我会爱惜它的。”  
银时摆摆手，在路口与他道了别。总悟看着他懒懒散散地离去的背影，心里已经开始盼望很快能再见他。红醋栗模样的剑穗被风吹过，发出只有他自己能听见的丁玲声响。月亮越升越高了，猫儿在房檐上打着盹，而江户城的悠悠夏日还长着。  
  
END.


End file.
